Served Cold
by CelestiaLily
Summary: Complete crack. Raven reflects on Beast Boy's condition, forced upon by Red X. Oneshot, complete. Rated T for some swears, mpreg and vengeful violence/angst. Based off a crack prompt. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Teen Titans _or _Avatar: The Last Airbender._**

**NOTE: This was originally part of a crack series which I had undertaken, but eventually abandoned. The basis of it was that I had picked out 12 characters, and answered questions on possible scenarios with the characters assigned to their number. I decided to expand this prompt into a story, but be warned: It is rather dark.**

**The prompt I used was: "What would happen if (12) got (6) pregnant?"**

A/N: Rated for some swears, mpreg, angst and vengeful violence. This contains canonical pairings, but mostly BBRae. Enjoy!

Raven stood quietly outside the operating room, leaning against the generic beige wall in the (mercifully) empty hallway. A sullen girl in a dark blue cloak looked out of place here, in this bright and chipper hospital, but she didn't care one bit. In fact, she didn't care at all. What other people thought didn't matter. Their lives were normal. They didn't have to live through hellish stuff like this.

This dark-haired girl in particular didn't normally focus on the small wonders. Details were irrelevant; it was the bigger picture that mattered. Her exhausted and mournful eyes bored holes into the fluorescent lights above her, the clock solemnly ticking away the precious little time he had left. Raven silently thanked Azar for small wonders such as this.

He was taken to the hastily rearranged maternity ward of S.T.A.R. labs. They had the most advanced scientific care possible in Jump City, though the staff had all sworn to secrecy that this special emergency never happened. Cyborg said they could trust these guys, with both _his_ life and their credibility in the media. Something about "personal favors." Whatever. Robin still made them swear to it, and he could give a pretty darn good imitation of "the Batglare" when he wanted to. No lousy reporter was gonna use this story for his own gain. Everything seemed to be covered, but Raven knew the extra hype was to give the Titans something to do. Because in reality, none of them could do much at all.

They couldn't prevent it. _She _couldn't prevent it. What mattered now was _him _getting better, but this wasn't something you recover from, _ever_. Not this, not now, not ever...

… That _bastard._

Raven swore with every fiber of her broken being to make him pay. And pay _dearly._

Stealing Robin's darkest secret and taking it out for a joy ride? No problem.

Frequently double-crossing them, toying with their morals every _flippin' time they turn around? _Making their very _lives _one big mess to clean up, only to screw it again the next day? Easy as pie.

But capturing a teammate... Torturing them for _7 months..._ (_Seven freakin' months!_) He's a sicko. He _really_ is. None of them knew it, but he always was.

Finally, _finally, _just to top it all off or something, he _went there._ That line, right there? Yeah, that one. It was crossed. Six months ago, _that line_ was crossed. Think it can be undone? It can't. Not many even _knew _about that line, and even the worst psychos stay away from it because they're too high and mighty for something that despicable. Yeah. He went there.

And now that scum doesn't deserve to breathe another stinkin' breath. Raven vowed BB _that_ much.

Starfire had found him on the edge of town, burned and scratched and bruised almost beyond belief. She said there was blood, so much blood... He had passed out in an alleyway, not far from the infamous red light district of Jump City. Everyone fleetingly thought he had been roughed up there, but Cyborg confirmed the next day that no one in that area had heard of the little changeling. (He had confirmed it with the help of half a dozen druggies and three gang members, once they decided to cooperate of course.) Bone-thin and driven past his physical limits, it was only until the green skinned hero was brought to S.T.A.R labs that they had found another beating heart inside him, one that shouldn't even _exist. _

Cyborg was helping the doctors. The guy was a genius when it came to complicated procedures like this, and he wanted to help the little green bean any way he could. BB's chemical structure was already unstable from his powers, and the new organs implanted in his body did little to stabilize that. There was internal bleeding from where the violent and painful surgeries had been made; the doctors would have to work quickly and extremely delicately if Beast Boy was to be saved at all. Too much added stress could throw his entire system out of whack, and no one needed to be told that the consequences would be fatal and absolute.

Starfire had been pulling most of the weight in the "hero department." She had been on numerous solo missions for a while now, making sure that Jump doesn't get overrun by villains without them. Late hours and exhausting routines had become the norm, but any and every criminal that strayed in her path payed the price for their actions. Every ounce of energy left over was spent helping her rapidly fraying team stay together. Her face put on a weak smile every morning, just for her friends. No one could see the effort it took to do simple things like pour the morning coffee or maintain decent conversations. She never complained, not once. But her alien strength was fading; Starfire was rapidly approaching her limit. They all were.

Robin let out his stress by tracking down X. Normally Raven and everyone else would have a problem with him going all "commando" on them, but it was simply what he did best. Anticipating, obsessing and eventually prevailing was Robin's thing, no matter how annoying it could be. Now his skills were fueled by his headstrong nature, and doubled by an unhealthy thirst for revenge. No one could commit such insolent crimes to his best friend, _no one._ Late one night Robin went to refill the coffee machine, turned and found Raven staring him down, dark violet eyes bloodshot and _not _in the mood for getting anything less than what she wanted.

Raven had given him an ultimatum: He would catch Red X; no more, no less. Then, the malevolent bag of scum would be turned over to her, and dealt with. Permanently.

Robin had drawn in a breath to flat-out refuse, but found that he simply just, _couldn't._ Not after what had happened to Beast Boy. He was their teammate, their friend, their comrade. And he meant the _world _to Raven. So he sighed and accepted her terms. But not before Robin made Raven _promise _on the honor of their team to have the filth's _fully living _body shipped to jail immediately afterward. None of the other teammates were told of this arrangement. Under different circumstances that meeting would never have happened, but they had an understanding that night; she wouldn't go too far, and he would get the job done. They had even sealed the deal and drunk to it with two cups of coffee each. _Oh Azar, how much we've suffered, to make an agreement such as this..._

Every Titan was severely scarred by the devastation of Beast Boy's seven month torture. But none so much as the impish teen himself. Raven had often joked about not bothering to see what his emotions were because they were so plain on his face. She thought of his unbridled enthusiasm in even the most trivial events, always the first one to leap into action with a smirk and a twinkling eye that betrayed whatever shenanigans he was about to try next.

Now Raven could only see a demented blankness in the changeling's emerald eyes, flecked with raw pain and constantly darting around for any sign of danger. The physical damage was great, but mentally the raven-haired girl knew he was almost beyond repair. She would give _anything _to stop his hands shaking whenever something moved. His fevered, injured body shouted every moment to run from imaginary terrors that prowled at the edges of his restless vision.

All she could offer him was a few dreamless hours of sleep each night, for as soon as Raven relaxed her healing magic he would cry out at the haunting nightmares that no one was sure would ever go away. Now he's under the knife, the doctors preparing for a Caesarean section that might not even save him. _Or her..._

They confirmed it's a girl. 6 months along, but stunted. Presumably from his immense emotional and physical trauma.

_Funny... He had always wanted a girl. _They had talked all night during a Mega Movie Marathon once, after everyone had gone to sleep for the night. One of the movies, (Raven didn't know which one) mentioned babies, and BB just started talking about it out of the blue. It was stupid and completely hypothetical, but somehow Raven and him agreed that if a family were to start in the future not-so-Teen Titans, a baby girl would be the way to go. _A nice baby girl, bouncing on his green-skinned knee and laughing along with her dark-haired mother..._

_Not this._

Raven felt her thin body being wracked with another wave of mental agony. Ever since she had seen his broken body a few weeks ago she had privately set up a permanent emotional connection with Beast Boy. It was a transfer; sending feelings of strength and healing to him, and taking a portion of his pain in return. Robin had experienced a bit of the same thing with her when he was under the influence of Slade's fear dust, but their bond was dissolved soon after. They had seen enough of each other's mind to know that Raven's powers worked both ways. Raven had an inkling Robin knew of the sacrifice she was making, but in his own proud way Robin accepted it in return for her vengeance against Red X.

None of the Titans were coping in ways therapists call "healthy." Sleep deprivation was the norm, along with private breakdowns and rarely speaking to each other for days on end. But they all knew that whatever the price, they would all help Beast Boy through 'till the end. Superheros were used to pushing the limits, and having the limits pushed on them until it seems like they would shatter into a billion screaming pieces.

Beast Boy would survive. They all would. Even the little beating heart that was felt right next to her father's. In fact, they would do more than survive. They would live, and live for each other.

Revenge is best served cold, but even better shared among friends. _Because that's what friends do..._

**~ End ~**

A/N: Yeah, this is a stand-alone oneshot. Rather angsty for my taste, but critique me on anything you feel needs to be changed. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
